What if
by Lee Glance
Summary: ... Fred was saved by Hermione in the war at Hogwarts, but she got hurt instead? My first Harry Potter fanfic, just so you know that. Rated T just so for savety. Please leave a rewiew!


**Hello everybody that is reading this! I see you have found my storie, for a strange reason, but before you start reading the storie, you might wanna know some things about this (you don't have to, but it can help understanding some things in the chapters).**

 **First, Hermione and Ron has never been in a relationship, instead, Ron is togheter with Lavender (who isn't so stupid I thought she was in the books, sorry for those who likes her, but I don't really like the way she is). Instead, Ron and Hermione is just friends, like Hermione is with Harry. Harry is still together with Ginny and Geroge is together with Angelina. Fred and Hermione are singles, but Fred likes Hermione, but she don't know that.**

 **Second, this is my first fanfic for Harry Potter, so please leave a rewiew of what you thought of this! I would really appreciate that!**

 **Third, except some spellings and grammar in this story to be wrong; english is not my first language, so that you know that when you're reading and have that in your mnd while you're reading.**

 **And last, but not least, I hope you enjoy this!**

Hermione ran through the corridoors and on her way, she jumped and ran around the object that was in her way. She looked out of the windows of Hogwarts for a moment and saw a death eater point his wand at Dean, while he was fighting another one with Luna. Hermione quickly pointed her wand at the death eater.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she yelled and suddenly the death eater falled down on the ground. Hermione continued her running in the corridoor, after a fast glance at Dean and Luna to see that they weren't hit. She ran and shouted spells on her way whenever she saw someone that she knew fought for Voldemort. All of a sudden, a death eater appeared in front of her, lifting his wand, but she was faster than him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione screamed. The wand flew out of his hand and Hermione was quick to cast another spell. "STUPEFY!" The death eater let out a small cry before he got unconscious and Hermione started to run again, this time faster than before. She was trying to find Ron and Harry. She had lost sight of them sometime during the time they fought and now she had no idea where they could be.

All around her, there was war. It was in the air, on the ground, even in the sky, from the people that were on broomsticks and fighting, throwing things and casting curses, spells and jinxing the enemies. You could even smell the war; the smell of blood and dirt was everywhere. The sounds from the war was everywhere too; she could hear screams, crying and even someone laughing wherever she was, but also explosions. She could hear a war cry from a distant and an echo from a scream, that was stopped just as quick as it had been heard.

Hogwarts was also effected by the war; walls that had been crumpled were surrounding the ground, glass shatter from the broken windows was everywhere, paintings that were ripped apart was laying on the ground, the old amors that was around the castle were laying on the floor... The war was everywhere. This would have made Hermione sick, this war, if it weren't for the adrenalin that was rushing through her body. She had never felt so alive, but she had never felt so close to collapsing before. She had never had so much energy inside her, but she had never been so tired. It felt like she couldn't control her thoughts; all she could think of was to find Ron and Harry and getting as many death eaters and enemies she could. The adrenalin was making her reactions on high alert and that was why she could react so quickly when she heard someone yell:

"CRUCIO!" Hermione didn't hesitate to throw herself on the floor when she heard one of the three unforgivable curses. She felt the curse go past her and quickly pointed her wand where she had heard the person cast the curse.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" she yelled and she could hear a scream when her spell hit the other person. She didn't look back to see who it had been, instead she took of running again. Her legs were beginning to hurt from all the running, but she refused to stop. Suddenly, she came out to a larger corridoor, where she could see Ron, Harry, Fred and Percy fighting against two other people. Relief filled her body when she saw them and she ran in their direcction, jumping over a stoneblock on the way. She ducked from a curse that was shot her way and got up beside Fred and Ron, joining their fight.

"Where the hell have you've been Hermione!" Ron screamed, dodging a curse. She didn't answer. Instead she cast a spell at one of the two guys (who dodged it) that was aiming for Percy, who was busy fighting Thicknesse.

"Hello, minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Shouted Fred, as the death he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee, but not eveyone was gleeful at that moment, because Hermione saw somebody outside the window, ponting his wand at the wall where they were. She got a terrible feeling when the top of his wand started to shine. She let the others take out the last guy, while she saw the shine got brighter, but she couldn't understand what was happening with the wand. The adrenalin was slowly going away from her and left her dumbfounded.

"You actually are joking Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" Hermione saw the light from the wand go of and screamed:

"LOOK OUT!" The spell hit the wall and Hermione saw the wall explode, and an airblast went at her when the wall burst at her and Fred, with smaller pieces flying around them. Before she could even decide what she was going to do, she had pushed Fred out of the way. She saw him falling to the floor, but before he even hit the ground, she got hit by the wall on her side left side and was thrown into the air, hearing screams and shoutings around her, before, for a moment, it felt like she was flying. But then Hermione hit the ground and she covered her head with her arms to protect it and was suddenly being buried under stonebricks and dirt. Hermione felt pain going up from her legs, her arms and her lungs felt like they were being crushed. She let out a cry and coughed, tears going down her face. Stone were still hitting her arms, her legs, whole her body and she could feel all the wounds on her. Hermione screamed when the pain suddenly increased, going through her body. She couldn't even move her fingers under all the stone, couldn't stop the pain that was everywhere. She could only feel the pain, the stones that made her body press against the ground, weighing her down, but she could also feel something that was going down her face.

For a moment, after the explosion had stopped, Hermione could only hear the ringing in her ears and it was like everything had stopped mid air. It was like everything had been paused. Then she heards someone shout her name, people that were screaming and footsteps from people running.

"HERMIONE!" She didn't recognize the voice from the person who had yelled her name. The stones that was burying her made all the things she heard sound different, plus the ringing hadn't stopped. She winced in pain when she tried to move her legs and when it felt like something going into her skin at her wrist.

"OVER HERE!" The same voice again, but this time the voice was closer, next to her. Something was liften from her left side of her stomach and she instantly felt lighter. Another block was taken away from top of her, this time a stone that had been on her chest and she could feel how she could breath again, but when she tried to take a big breath, it felt like she was punched in the chest and she gasped. Now more stones was being liften from her, but she could still not move. It didn't feel like she could control her body. The stones from her wrist was pulled away and it felt like something got loose from her leg at that moment.

"Herminone, can you hear me?" a familiar voice was next to her, while some people was taking of the stones from her head. Hermione couldn't answer; all the energy she had before had vanished. She had her eyes closed and her arms was still covering her head, but when the last stones from her was taken away, she sagged on the ground, not being able to hold her broken body up. She heard somebody curse and suddenly she was lifted from the ground. Various voices were talking to her, but the ringing in her ears hadn't stopped and she couldn't figure out who was who. Hermione was consumed by pain from her wrist, from her head, from her chest, from her stomach...

She could feel how she was pulled away from her conscious, but tried to stay awake. She needed to help the others, needed to continue fighting. She didn't have time for this, for getting this weak...

But Hermione could feel darkness pulling her down into something she couldn't escape from and even when she struggled, she could feel herself being dragged down. She could only feel (beside the darkness) the pain in her body and her body that was sagging in someones arms. She couldn't stop herself from being consumed by the darkness much longer and while her counsciousness was disappearing, she could hear that same voice as before saying something to her.

"Hermione?" Even if it was just her name, Hermione could hear the voice was thick and strained. At that moment, she realized who had said her name.

Hermione thought she smiled at the thought of Fred surviving the blast, that she had been the one to save him, when she atlast got unconscious.

 **So, this was the first part of... ehm... I don't really know actually. I will see how long this story will be.**

 **By the way, I'm not a regular writer (Sorry about that!), so the chapters can have short time between them or really long. If I don't feel iike writing for the moment, but I try anyway, it won't be good. So once again, sorry about that.**

 **I hope you liked this first part, or atleast thought it was decent!**


End file.
